Cooler Than Me
by Zuimi
Summary: A one shot of SoulxMaka. Based on the song 'Cooler Than Me' by Mike Posner. Maka tries to catch up to Soul's popularity so she could get into his league. He thinks she changed for the worse, and misses the nerd he once knew before.


**Soul's Point of View**

This reminds me of that Christmas long ago, when my dad decided my brother, Wes, was better than me. It was when Wes first started the violin. He was so dedicated to his instrument, an entire novel would've been inspired by just looking at him. Though, he wasn't good- no, he was terrible, he was better than me. I was a mere 3 year old, who could only play 3 notes on my instrument- the piano. Our mother prepared us for the affair of performing for our father for the first time. First, I went up to play the piano, already feeling tense and under stress above the black and white keys. I hadn't practiced a lot, and I only knew 3 notes so far, so no one would've expected much from me. The only thing I performed was "Mary Had A Little Lamb". Not only that, but I struggled with it.  
>Wes straightened his suit, lifted his violin, and played. What came out of that violin wasn't Bach, but it still managed to be 20 times better than my song. He played with spirit and dignity. If only I could go back to that time, and fix my playing. If only I could convince my dad that Wes wasn't cooler than me.<p>

So here I am. Why does that remind me of anything happening now? You'll see...

I sighed dramatically as the school came into view. My apartment was messy, and I knew I had to clean it when I got home. Knowing that I needed to work already made a day terrible. But there was something bugging me. And I knew perfectly well what it was.

I fell into my seat in science class. Then in math class. Soon in English class. Then lunch. Black Star slid into the seat next to me, practically stuffing his girlfriend in my face. She was pretty, I can't lie. She had long, thick black hair which was always found in a ponytail. Her face was curved delicately, as if an angel molded her face when she was born. But it wasn't her that I was interested in. Her name was... um... Tsubaki? Yeah, Tsubaki's Black Star's girlfriend. I have no intention of changing that. I would've told Black Star to stop showing off his girlfriend but I didn't dare. The reason is... Tsubaki's best friend.

Everyone knows Maka. Maka Albarn. She's top student. Straight A's and highest scores on tests. You can bet on it. Not only that, but she's even prettier than Tsubaki. And Maka Albarn always sat next to Tsubaki. And Tsubaki always sat next to Black Star. And Black Star sat next to me. So this all works out. Why? Because... um... I really like Maka. And I don't want to impress you, but I liked her before she was popular. Popular? Yep, she's the girl. Everyone likes her. Her charisma only adds to the list of what I like about her. Me? Everyone knows me to. I don't really know why... I've got nothing going for me. But if my coolness spreads that fast, what can I do? But apparently, Maka's getting more popular than me. Not that I care about popularity. It's just that, she's changing.

In kindergarten to eighth grade, she was the nerdiest kid on the block. Sweater vest, ties, school skirt, she's got em'. But 2 years ago, in freshman year of high school, everybody started to think she was all that. I have no idea why. She changed her sweater vests for tube tops and graphic tees. She switched her school skirt to tight jeans. And those two adorable little pigtails were replaced by 1 ugly ponytail. Okay, it wasn't ugly, but I liked the pigtails better. Where was the nerd I always knew? It was around the time when I moved into my own apartment that I realized that nothing was going to be the same anymore. No more family, and no more little nerd.

I hated my life nowadays. My family tried to call me back to them. My friends slowly inched away from me. My grades were low. Not that I really cared. It was least of my worries, but that meant teachers didn't favor me. Black Star, even though he cares, he barely talks to me anymore. Unless its about Tsubaki. "Oh, Tsubaki so cute. She gave me this. I love her so much!" That's all I hear. I soon began to notice the the best dreams I ever had were the ones I died in.

After lunch, I strolled by to my next class. Taking my sweet time, I didn't care if I was yelled at anymore. That saying 'What doesn't kill me, makes me stronger," is a lie. Maka, she could barely remember my name, but it never actually killed me. But I'm slowly shattered apart by her ignorance and density. I looked at my clothes. A black plain t-shirt, dark jeans, black leather motorcycle jacket, and converse- also black.

It was just as I passed the music room, when the idea hit me. I backstepped over into the music room, just to find a piano. The presence of the piano mocked me family-wise, but I was drawn to play it. I was tempted to prove myself for no one. To just live. To just play. The way I've been doing the entire time. I put my books down onto one of the chairs and slid into the piano seat. As if by memory, my hands trailed along to form one of my favorite chords. But I pulled my hands away, as if not to remember the past times. Instead, I slid them over to play an upbeat melody. I instantly formed a pop chord with the note I played. I had no idea what I was doing. Why was I playing the piano? Why am I playing this song? What is this song? Why amn't I going to class?

My vocal chords woke up by themselves and sang along to the rhythm.

"If I could write you a song, to make you fall in love... I would... already have you right... under my arm..." I started to chuckle at how lovely improvising I just made. I smiled and played it again, "If I could write you a song to make you fall in love, I would already have you right under my arm! I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you... like this! But you probably won't... you think you're cooler than me!" I messed up on notes and words, but I found myself skipping 2 entire periods messing around in the music room. And the whole time, I was thinking of Maka.

When I looked at the time when I finished the whole first verse, it was 8th period, and I found myself panicing. What if somebody heard? Wait, every body's in class right now! I had nothing to worry about.

**Maka's Point of View**

At that moment, in the middle of geography, I wanted to grab my pants and pull them off. I couldn't stand these skinny jeans! They itch so much! It's been 3 years since I started wearing them, I still can't get them to fit into me right. But I just pushed up sunglasses and looked at the board. Not that I could see anything on the board with these sunglasses...

I felt my eye start to irritate me. Normally, I would rub it until it would stop. But no, I had make up on today. Everyday actually. I wanted to scream in frustration. How can girls stand this? How could they wear such ugly, itchy, uncomfortable stuff? Not only that, but my heels hurt my foot to no end. I wanted to take off my shoes right then and there, but if I did, girls would see. Guys would see. They would slowly add that to the list of why I should stop being popular. Then I wouldn't be able to...

Wait, you probably don't know why I'm doing this. Why am I wearing clothing that I hate? Okay, there's this cute guy that's already been introduced into this fanfiction before. His name is Soul. A real hottie, if you ask me! He's really considered popular. So many girls write him valentines', love letters, and confessions each day, I didn't know if I'd ever be able to make it to him. He'll probably reject me if I ever confessed, just as he did to all the others. So I needed to stand out. I decided to give the costly, popular clothing out. At first, I planned to just stop. But as soon as my plan started to work, I forgot about stopping. Since my best friend, Tsubaki, got together with his best friend, I get to sit next to him in lunch.

Well, until I get Soul, I'm not even thinking about stopping this popularity thing. I need this! I need to get him! But so far, it seems that he doesn't notice anything. Well, I did manage to get closer to through Tsubaki's relationship, but we don't talk. And I want to talk to him so bad. Actually, I just want to kiss until I kissed his lips right off his face. But then he won't be able to eat... and then he'll starve... well, you know what I mean!

I hurried off to my next class after geography after the bell rang. Relieved that I could finally get up to arrange my jeans to fit comfortably, I knew that I would soon get to my next class, get into my seat, and then have itchy legs for the rest of the period. Ugh...

**Soul's Point of View**

I grabbed my books once I slid out of the piano seat and looked up only to hear clapping. Clapping? People clap. That means there's a person here. Terrified and alarmed, I glanced to see who's face I would see. I recognized the face. White, round, pretty. Surrounded by thick black hair that was pulled into a ponytail. It was none other than Tsubaki. I immediately turned a bright red.

"That was very pretty!" She complimented, continuing to smile and clap. I grunted in return, but grunts don't do the right effect when you're beet red from chest to forehead. She continued talking, "I never really see this side of you!"

I started exiting the room saying, "With good reason!"

"You should play that to her," Tsubaki suggested, catching my arm before I could escape from the music room for good. I wanted her to let me go so I could just get to 8th period. I just wanted to disappear. Especially when she said that sentence. She knows. She knows who I was singing about. Wait, maybe she's just being general.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I bluffed, "Her? Who's her? Don't know her!" I tried to shake my arm out of Tsubaki's grasp, but to no avail. That girl's stronger than you think.

She looked up at me, pleading, "You know perfectly well who 'her' is! It's Maka!" I gasped at the thought of someone else knowing. I knew it was a bad idea to sit down at the piano! I knew I should have just gone to class! I knew I was doing the wrong thing! But what can I do now? Well, my cheeks know perfectly well what to do know. They turned an even darker red than that.

"Of course, it's not Maka!" I lied, trying to act, "Why would I like her?" I felt Tsubaki's hand almost pop my arm open. I squeaked in pain. In response, she lightened her grip on me.

"Soul, I can help you!" Tsubaki said brightly, "You like Maka, don't you? If you lie here, I can't help you!" I thought about it rationally. I've been trying to get together with Maka for over 7 years now. Here's her best friend offering me the best of help. How can I refuse?

"You won," I admited in a whisper. And then, if it was even possible, I blushed harder and practically squeaked out, "How're you gonna help me?"

Tsubaki smiled at me, "When I first met you, you were this chill guy that didn't care. And here I see a guy who's in love, blushing, and confessing. You're cute, you know that?" With her index finger, she poked my nose softly before leaving to do her errands. At her mini speech, I felt like a hopeless romantic, blushing from head to toe.

After school...

I peeked into the music room, checking to make sure that no one was there. I found the room completely empty, and smiled to myself. My eyes drove off toward the piano and soon my legs followed. I started to make my song again. I was practically screaming when I couldn't think of a melody for the next verse, but I managed to come up with one. It was a simple song overall, but its my only composition that I actually liked.

At 4:30, I finally finished the second verse. Lyrics and notes. I could have done better, but I felt satisfied with what I had right now.

"You wear designer shades just to hide your face and you wear them around like you're cooler than me," I sang, "And you never say "hey" or remember my name 'cause you probably think, you think you're cooler than me!" I smiled and continued, "You got a hot crowd, shoes on your feet. And you wear 'em around like they ain't shit!" I sang, "But you don't know, the way that you look when you're steps. Make. That. Much. Noise." After that, I felt so accomplished, I started to laugh. I haven't truly laughed in a while. Usually Black Star makes the good jokes, but all he does now is talk about Tsubaki.

**Maka's Point of View**

I came home and stripped myself of those hideous, itchy clothes. I felt free. Too free. I was naked. I grabbed some sweatpants and a tee shirt and pulled them on. So comfortable... Comfort is the key to life... at least for me. I heard the phone ring from the kitchen and skipped to answer it.

"Hello?" I called into the receiver.

"Maka!" Tsubaki cried on the other end, "Can I come over? I want to talk to you! About stuff~! Important stuff!" What's so important? She's probably got another date with Black Star and wants me to help her with picking out an outfit.

"Okay..." I said, "I guess you can. My parents aren't home..."

"Yay!" Tsubaki cheered, "I'm coming over! Bye~!"

Before I could return a 'good bye', she ended the call. I never seen Tsubaki so excited before. She's happy and excited, but not super excited. What was she going on about? Was it really just a date with Black Star?

She arrived at my door just a few minutes later. She carried all her bags of make-up and multiple cases of hair gels, shampoos, and irons. I glanced at her a raised eyebrow, my indexing finger pointing at all the items she entered with. Tsubaki invited herself inside and settled in my living room.

"What's all this?" I ask, sitting on the couch next to her pile of stuff, "If you wanted to sleep over, you could've just asked... I mean, it is a Friday, after all."

Tsubaki smiled at me with her a 'innocent' grin and informed, "We're gonna have a girl talk, today!"

"I'm not telling you who I like!" I shot back at her politely, but sharply. She raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"Quite the rebel today, Maka?" Tsubaki asked, "And I don't wanna talk about that! I wanna talk about you!"

"What about me?" I asked curiously. Tsubaki? What's wrong with you? The madhouse nearest is 2 towns away. I'll call an ambulance.

"How many kids do you want to have?"  
>"Two!"<p>

"Why two?"

"Because there's one so I have a kid, and the other one is to entertain the first one!"

"Smooth... where do you want to live?"

"A small cottage!"

"Oh, gosh, a cottage!"

"What's so bad about a cottage?" I yelled, "I love small places!"

"I'm sure you do," Tsubaki laughed.

"Anything else?"

"What kind of car?"

"Fiat. Small."

"Fiat? That Italian brand? Why?"

"I don't I don't want an American brand for sure!"

"Why?"

"I want to travel beyond these country's borders! I love multicultural!"

"You know what's multicultural?"

"What?" I asked.

"Soul," Tsubaki answered with a sly grin, "He's from at least 50 different countries!"

Flustered by the presence of his name, I felt my face heat up, "How does Soul fit into this conversation?"

"Oh, I think you know the answer to that question, Maka," Tsubaki said, plastering an evil grin to her face, "How about you tell me?"

"Okay," I succumbed to her cause, "Don't tell anyone! Promise?"

"Of course!"

"I kind of like Soul..."

**Soul's Point of View**

It was Monday after school. Tsubaki hasn't done anything to help me yet, and I'm wondering if I should have told her I liked Maka. Just the thought that I told her makes me fill with dread! I dragged myself to the music room. I didn't have a reason to come here. I finished the song during the weekend. I just felt like taking the weight of the day off my shoulders for a while. I just wanted to relax and play my music.

I slid comfortably into the piano seat. My hands, instead of dragging onto my favorite chord, settled into their starting place for the song. Maka's song. I named it... 'Cooler Than Me'.

And I sang, "If I could write you a song and make you fall in love, I would already have you up under my arm. I used to pull all my tricks, I hope that you like you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me. You got designer shades,just to hide your face and you wear them around like you're cooler than me. And you never say hey, or remember my probably 'cause, you think you're cooler than me. You got your hot crowd, shoes on your feet, and you wear them around, like they ain't shit. But you don't know, the way that you look, when your steps

make. That. Much. Noise." 

I sang the refrain once again. Singing this song just reminded me how hopeless I was at getting Maka. And how much she changed. I got to the climax of the song, "'Cause it sure seems you got no doubt. But we all see you got your head in the clouds! If I could write you a song, and make you fall in love, I would already have you up under my arm. I used to pull all my tricks, I hope that you like this. But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me," I continued to sing until the last phrase, "You think you're cooler than me." I finished the song off with playing the piano.

Claps. That was what I heard. Tsubaki's here again. I better tell her I want her to help now or else I'll... I don't know! I'll do something! I turned around in the piano seat to see who was clapping. It wasn't Tsubaki. It was Maka herself. And she was crying.

"Hi," I said, scratching the back of my head, "I'll leave now..."

"That was about me, wasn't it?" She said between sniffles.

"Why would I write a song about you?" I attempted to shrug the topic away.

"It was about me."

"No."

"Soul..."

"Maybe, it was..."

And she surprised me right then and there. She turned my head around to face her and she kissed me. And this wasn't some average light kiss. She was downright making out with me. Not that I minded that. I kissed her right back. When you're in doubt, go with the flow. And the flow seems kind of nice today.

**Maka's Point of View**

So I won. I won the battle. Soul loves me. He wrote a song for me. He sang that song. He's kissing me. I love him. I kissed him. I want him. I'm with him. Therefore, I have one the battle.

But I felt a wave of emotions fly through me. Relief- I didn't need to wear these ugly clothes because his song clearly stated he hated them. Rage- He like me the whole time but made me wear these oh-so-itchy motherf-ing pants! And Happiness- I'm kissing my crush! Made my day big-time!

"I love you," I whispered in his ear once we broke apart.

"M-me too..." He said, clearly completely flustered about what happened. I started to examine his embarrassed blush, but he just quickly pulled me in for another kiss.

**Soul's Point of View**

I looked over at the piano after Maka and I were... done. I was so happy my dad forced me to play. When life gives you lemons, make lemonade. Okay, I'm not gonna end this fanfiction with a corny quote. Let's see. Something cool...

When life gives you a Maka, kiss her!

**Thank you for reading this. I actually wanted to write this story since January of last year. If you didn't catch the summery, the lyrics to the 'Soul's' song, the title yet, this fanfiction is a songfiction based off of Micheal Posner's 'Cooler Than Me' which is a personal favorite. My ipod is filled with these rock songs and screamo songs and there's Cooler Than Me... chillin out.**

**If you don't know me and want to know about me, feel free to check my bio out. Check out my other stories too... One of my personal favorite authors is blondiemi (my sister). Check her out, too. And another good author is zuzu-animelovr. She wrote a good fic called 'Anything But'. Also Soul Eater.**

**If you liked this fic, please favorite! And review! Reviewing is very good. This is a one shot so I don't know why you would put this on story alert, so don't. **

**~Zuimi**


End file.
